


Maybe You're Not as Bad as I Thought

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hatred, Love, M/M, enemies to friends to lovers trope, friends - Freeform, kinda instalove, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons are new to Blood Gulch. Grif doesn't like Simmons all that much. In fact, he hates him. Maybe during a mission, Grif's mind can change just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> That's kind of a trashy description. I had originally planned on posting this after everything was written, but I couldn't help it. I was too excited. I have everything planned out so it shouldn't take too long to get everything up. Hopefully you all enjoy it! =)

Sarge paced the length of the red base so many times he lost count. He couldn’t help worrying about the two recruits coming today. Sarge hoped that these two actually had what it take to win the war. He couldn’t deal with anymore people dying. 

 

At the sound of two shuttles coming in close, Sarge rushed out of the base to watch the ships land. They were closing in closer than he expected so Sarge backed up a bit. They landed and expelled their passengers. They were both men in regulation armor. The two walked closer to Sarge. As they walked away from the shuttles, they began to take off. Once the men reached Sarge, the shuttles were nowhere in site.

 

“Hello ladies!” Sarge had been practicing his introduction since he first started pacing. He wanted to make a lasting first impression. “I hope you two are ready to fight some blues! Glad to see you’re capable of making the smart decision of joining the reds!”

 

“Why do you think anyone would chose the blues?” the guy on the left asked. “The reds are obviously better than the blues, hands down.”

 

“Excuse me! I will be asking the questions around here! However, thank you for that clever fact you decided to share.”

 

“It was no problem, sir. I will do anything possible to help the reds.”

 

The guy on the right just sighed. “Come on! Do you really need to suck up on your first day? What are you, some kind of teacher’s pet?”

 

“What did I say about the questions?” Sarge practically shouted the question at the pair.

 

“I believe you said…” 

 

“I know what I said! It was a rhetorical question.” Sarge took a short breath before continuing. “All right, men. Let’s get down to the important things; what are your names?”

 

The man on the left spoke first. “Private Dick Simmons reporting for duty, sir! I’m proud to be here, serving the team I love.”

 

“You’re certainly acting like a dick,” the guy on the right muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Private?” Sarge was getting slightly annoyed at these two. 

 

“Oh nothing, sir.” He said it in such a mocking tone, it was hard for anyone not to notice. Before anyone could comment, he continued speaking. “The name’s Grif, Dexter Grif.”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, Grif? Do you think you are James Bond?” It was Simmons’ turn to get angry. 

 

“No, I’m just not trying to kiss the Sergeant's ass!”

 

“That’s enough!” Sarge had finally reached his breaking point. “I need both of you two to stop bickering.” He turned his attention to Grif. “Don’t be such a smartass. It doesn’t look good on you.” Sarge then turned his attention to Simmons. “You keep doing what you do best, being your kind self. You’re growing on me already.”

 

“Of course he is. Kiss ass.”

 

Sarge decided to ignore Grif’s comment. Maybe if he did that, he’d eventually go away. “You two can call me Sarge.”

 

Grif wanted to make a comment in the worst way, but lucky for him he bit his tongue.He didn’t feel like getting on Sarge’s bad side anymore. 

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Simmons held up a finger in order to get Sarge’s attention. “Can I ask a question?”

 

“Absolutely! Go right ahead, Simmons!” As Sarge said this, Grif rolled his eyes. Thankfully, the visor prevented anyone else from seeing.

 

“Why are you in need of new soldiers? What happened to the other ones that were here before us?”

 

Grif stood up a bit straighter. Maybe this Simmons asshole was onto something.

 

This question stopped Sarge, if only for a moment. “Those two men died of natural war causes. Nothing to be worried about if you’re careful.”

 

Simmons and Grif looked at each other. They could almost see the fear reflecting off of the visors. Then, Grif held up the middle finger in front of Simmons. He had had enough. Simmons lunged for Grif and tackled him to the ground. There, they wrestled with each other, trying to pin one another down until Sarge caught a hold of Grif. 

 

“I will have none of this fighting between team members! Save this anger and hostility for the blues on the battlefield.” Sarge was still holding Grif up, so he decided to toss him along the ground like a bowling ball. Grif didn’t go very far, but when he stood up he was covered with dirt and grass. There was even a Grif sized run in the ground to show the distance he travelled. 

 

Grif stomped over to Sarge and Simmons. He was even more furious than Sarge was about the bickering. “What the fuck was that for?”

 

Sarge ignored the question. “Be happy I only did slight damage. If you two fight again, there’ll be more serious repercussions.”

 

“I can’t believe you just tossed me! I wasn’t even the one who started the fight! I’m the victim here.”

 

It was Simmons’ turn to speak. “You were the one who held up the middle finger. This one is all on you.”

 

Sarge just nodded. He decided to change the subject to avoid more bickering. “I have a present for you two.”

 

“Oh boy! A present, for me.” Grif’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

Simmons had a much different reaction than Grif did. “Thank you very much, sir. You didn’t have to get us anything. Especially since we haven’t even been here for twenty minutes and we are already fighting.”

 

“Oh nonsense, Simmons. I wanted to get you two something as a little welcoming present. However, it’s in the base. You’d have to come with me to go and get it.”

 

“Oh no! I am not going in there. You make it sound suspicious. I bet there’s a bomb in there!” Grif took two giant steps back from the base. “You’re sick!”

 

Simmons came to Sarge’s aid before he could speak. “Why would our sergeant try to kill us before we even have a minute on the battlefield?”

 

“He’s testing us! He wants to see if we would be able to handle ourselves if a bomb was thrown into our base! He wants to see if we could react quick enough that we’d survive!”

 

Sarge pondered this for a moment. “You know, that’s not a bad idea. Maybe I’ll do that if there’s another new recruit.”

“So there is no bomb? But you’re already talking about replacing us!”

 

“Oh get over yourself and get in the base already! Here, I will go first.” Sarge turned around and walked through the entrance to the base. “See!” His voice sounded far away, but they were still able to make out what he said. “No bombs! It's safe to come in!”

 

“How do we know that you haven't just planted a bomb in there?”

 

Now it was Simmons’ turn to get mad. “Jesus fuckig christ! There is no bomb in there! Come on already!” Simmons left Grif standing outside the base to join Sarge on the inside. 

 

“Oh fuck it. If I die, I die. I don't think I can spend anymore time with these two bastards anyways.” Grif continued to mutter random curses under his breath as he joined the rest of the red team inside of the base. 

 

The base itself was small. There was an area with a red flag in the center. Then there were two hallways to the left and the right. Sarge and Simmons were standing in front of the flag. 

 

“Glad to see you could finally join us. Now, for your surprise.” Sarge walked behind the flag pole. He retrieved two suits of armor. “This way you don’t have to stay in that regulation red.” Sarge handed Simmons the maroon armor and gave Grif the yellow. 

 

“How did you know my favorite color is maroon, sir?”

 

Grif had a different kind of question. “How the fuck did you hide these suits of armor behind that skinny flagpole?”

Sarge sighed. “Go change into your armor. Simmons, go left. Grif, go right.”

 

They both did as they were told. As Grif was changing into his armor, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he already hated it here.


	2. Chapter Two

The two emerged from their respective hallways at the same time. They were both decked out in their new armor. Sarge was nowhere in your sight.

 

“I hate your guts!” Grif just blurted it out. He didn’t even know why he said it. It wasn’t an incorrect statement.

 

Simmons was stunned. “I never even did anything to you!”

 

“Yes you did! You tackled me to the ground!”

 

“That was only because you flipped me off!”

 

“Details, details. Who needs them anyways?”

 

“I do! So we actually know what happened! You were the instigator of the fight!”

 

Grif picked up Simmons by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Simmons tried to kick and punch Grif, but the man in the yellow armor didn't even get a single scratch. “Listen here, asshole. I didn't start the fight and I don't care what you fucking say.” Grif released Simmons. He crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. 

 

When Simmons finally caught his breath, he also gained the courage to speak. “You’re a sick bastard, you know that?”

 

“No. I’m not the sick bastard here. That role has been filed by the sergeant.”

 

“What role do I have filed, Private Grif?” Sarge just came in from the entrance of the base. Simmons and Grif spun around to face him. Sarge had his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Oh, just the best sergeant in the whole entire world!” Grif couldn’t be more fake. He was like a plastic apple in a bowl of real ones.

 

“Sure, Grif.” Sarge walked passed him and purposefully shoved him in the shoulder with his own. “By the way, learn to turn off your radio to a private channel. I could hear you call me a sick bastard.”

 

Gris silently cursed himself. He’d learn how to find a private channel on the radio if it was the last thing he did. 

 

“Ladies!” Sarge clapped his hands together to make his announcement seem all the more grand. “I have a special mission for you two!”

 

Simmons turned to face Sarge’s new spot in front of the red flag. He saluted Sarge. “Oh I’m ready for anything comes my way, sir. I’m up for the challenge!”

 

“Why doesn’t he just get down on his knees and suck the guy’s dick?” Grif kept fumbling with the knobs controlling the radio.

 

Sarge turned to face Grif. “I hope you realize you haven’t figured out the inner workings of the radio yet.”

 

“Fucking hell! How does this damn thing work?”

 

Sarge couldn’t help but sigh. “I’ll show you after I tell you about your very important mission, private!”

 

Grif huffed and closed the gap between the two men, forming a rough triangle shape. “What’s this extremely, important mission, sergeant?”

 

Sarge quickly looked to the entrance of the base to make sure no one was near the entrance. When he noticed that the coast was clear, Sarge motioned for Grif and Simmons to come closer in order to hear him better.

 

“Don’t you just use the radio, Sarge?” Grif just loved to test Sarge’s patience. 

 

“I’m trying to make this seem more authentic, Private Grif. Plus, I at least know how to utilize the damn radio.”

 

Simmons burst out laughing. “That was a good one, sir.” Simmons held up a hand for Sarge to give him a high five. Sarge didn’t return the gesture. Simmons timidly put his hand down.

 

“Sorry, Simmons. I don’t go for such childly gestures.”

 

Grif rolled his eyes. At least this gesture was concealed behind his visor. This was all he could do to make fun of his teammates physically. At least he still had a head full of thoughts until he could fix the radio. But Grif was more of a man to outwardly show his emotions. The eye rolling would have to do for now.

 

Sarge glanced to the entrance again. “Are you two ready to know your mission now? I don’t know how much longer it will be until those awful blues show up.”

 

Grif face palmed. “Sarge, cut the crap already. The blues haven’t showed up since we’ve arrived. I highly doubt of all the times for them to show up, they’d choose now.”

 

Sarge dropped to the ground and knocked on the cement ground. “There’s no wood in here, so the ground will have to do. Don’t jinx it, private! I haven’t seen the blues in about two weeks and I am grateful. Don’t screw this up for me!”

 

Grif backed up, holding his hands up to his shoulders. “Calm down, Sarge. I never pegged you for the superstitious kind.”

 

“Well I am! Now get your butt over here so I can finally tell you about your super important mission!” Grif stepped over without a comment. 

 

Simmons sighed. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for about five minutes now!”

 

Grif held up a finger, prepared to speak. Before he could, Sarge kicked him in the shin. Grif’s cry of pain was soon silenced by his face hitting the ground. Concrete is definitely a sound muffler. Sarge walked over to the crumpled private and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. SArge let go once Grif was on his feet and could stay there without any assistance.

 

“Now, as I’ve been trying to say multiple times now, your mission is to steal the blue’s flag.”

 

“How do you expect us to do this, sir? I am sure you have a great plan in that mind of yours.”

 

“That’s part of your plan, Private Simmons. You have to pool your thoughts with Private Grif in order to steal their flag.”

 

“Then what are you going to do,sir?”

 

“Me? I’m going to sit back and admire your hopefully successful work.”

 

Grif decided to throw in his two cents at this point. “Hold on a second. You’re not going to do anything?”

 

“Nope! Now, you two get some sleep. It’s getting late. You can sleep in your respective hallways. I shall sleep in front of the flag, just like always. I need to guard this thing with my life.” Sarge sat down against the flag pole. He leaned his head back and immediately started snoring. 

 

“I hope you realize I’m not happy about this, at all. Maybe I’ll make your death look like an accident.” Grif stormed off down his hallway, leaving Simmons angry and fearing for his life.


	3. Chapter Three

Simmons woke up feeling fairly well rested. The concrete ground didn’t do anything for back support, and sleeping in full body armor certainly didn’t help. He tried to sit up but had a very sore shoulder. He eventually propped himself up against the wall using his one good arm. He used his good arm to massage his awful shoulder. Simmons groaned when he remembered what he had to do when he woke up. Grif would probably be waiting for him to plan out their mission. Wait. Who was he fooling? Grif wouldn’t be waiting anywhere for him. Hell, Grif was probably still fucking sleeping!

 

Once Simmons’ shoulder was feeling slightly better, he decided he might as well get up. He pushed himself up, utilizing the wall to his benefit. Once he was up, Simmons quickly stretched out his arms and legs. Sadly, he slightly irritated his shoulder again. Simmons decided to push through the pain. He walked out of his area and into the hallway that led to the flag. Surprisingly enough, Grif was walking down the hallway to the area Simmons was residing in. 

 

Simmons decided to try and play it cool and happy. Maybe Grif wouldn’t be such a grouch after a good night’s sleep. “Good morning, Grif! What are you doing, going down this hallway?” His shock shone through, but he hoped Grif wouldn’t be able to tell. 

 

Luckily for him, he didn’t seem to. Grif put his arm behind his head and placed it on his neck. It looked like he was trying to be casual, but with the helmet on, it came off as awkward. “I just, uh, wanted to wake you up. I figured we might as well get a head start on planning out what we’re going to do for our mission.”

“Really, Grif? That’s actually kind of nice.” Maybe he wasn’t so bad off after all.

 

“Hey! I feel bad about how I reacted yesterday, but that gives you no right to call me the nice guy.” Grif removed his arm from behind his head and allowed it to fall to his side. 

 

Simmons took back his thought of Grif not being so bad. “Fine, I won’t call you nice. I didn’t really do that in the first place, but whatever.” He figured a subject change was suddenly in order. “So where is Sarge right now?”

Grif sighed. “He’s still propped up against that flag pole and he’s out like a light. Plus, he sounds like a jackhammer he is snoring so loud!”

 

Simmons laughed. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes! You can’t hear him from where you’re standing? His snoring is what woke me up in the first place!”

 

This caused Simmons to laugh even harder. “This is crazy. I can’t picture the sergeant snoring. This can’t be true.”

 

“Why don’t you go out there and hear it for yourself, then? For this is either a dream or some crazy reality. Plus, I already pinched myself today trying to put on my armor. I’m pretty certain this is reality.”

 

Simmons tried to move as silently as possible wearing full armor. It is definitely not easy.However, after taking a couple of squeaky steps, Simmons was able to hear the jackhammer snore of the sergeant that Grif was talking about. Simmons quickly rushed past Sarge in order to avoid laughing right in front of him.Simmons made a beeline for the exit of the base. Once he hit the fresh air, he doubled over in laughter onto the grass. 

 

Grif quickly followed outside, laughing as well.”I told you he was snoring!”

 

When Simmons caught his breath, he was finally able to speak again. “A small part of me knew you weren’t lying but I didn’t think it would be that loud! I can’t believe I didn’t hear it from that room!”

 

“You and me both, Simmons.” 

 

The two continued to laugh. Simmons was the first to calm down. “So, do you have any ideas for how we’re going to steal the blues’ flag?

 

Grif abruptly stopped laughing and rushed over to where Simmons was standing. He placed a finger against the spot where Simmons’ lips should be. “Simmons! You can’t say that so loudly!” He quickly looked around before continuing in a hushed tone. “The blues might be listening to us!”

 

Simmons couldn’t help but start laughing again. He was completely pissed off whenever Grif was making fun of Sarge yesterday, but today he couldn’t stop laughing. Simmons calmed down and then turned his gaze to Grif. He was actually smiling at Simmons! Grif didn’t seem like he was aware of Simmons’ staring. He quickly turned away from Grif’s smiling face; he didn’t want Grif to know he was staring. 

 

Simmons decided he might as well get down to the bottom of Grif’s uncharacteristically good mood. “Are you feeling all right, Grif?”

 

Grif quickly turned to face Simmons. “I’m fine, why do you ask?”

 

Simmons took in a quick breath of air. “You’re acting unusually nice. After what you said yesterday I thought you didn’t like me all that much, especially since you said you would try and make my murder look like an accident.” Simmons took a couple steps back from Grif, just to be on the safe side. You never know when someone might leap and try to attack you.

 

Grif slapped what seemed to be his forehead. No one can really tell with a helmet over your head. “Listen, okay. Yesterday I had a really bad day, and that was even before I knew I was being deployed to Blood Gulch. I guess I just took my anger out on you and the sergeant. I didn’t really mean to. Do you think we could start over our introductions? I want us to be friends.”

 

Simmons didn’t really believe Grif in the slightest. He figured he should accept Grif’s friendship proposal, but he should stay on his toes around him. Simmons noticed Grif’s outstretched hand and reached his hand out to shake it. Right before their hands collided, they quickly pulled them back when they noticed Sarge standing in between the two men. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you ladies are doing this early in the morning? You can’t let your sergeant sleep without being disruptive, can you?

 

Grif and Simmons both looked to the side of Sarge. When they locked eyes, they shouted in unison, “Run!”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, completely sorry about the delay for this chapter. I know I said I would finish this work back in July, but writer's block took hold of me and I haven't been writing recently. It didn't help that school started in September, and things have just been crazy. However, I know exactly what is going to happen in the next two chapters, and they should hopefully be done and written in the next couple of days. I have a couple more ideas for some other multi chap fics, so if you enjoyed this one, I hope you will read some of my other works I have posted and the ones that will be coming in the near future. Sorry for the little PSA but I needed to put it somewhere. Sorry again for the major delay, but I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

Simmons and Grif started sprinting away from Sarge. They were laughing so hard, they were depleting some of their energy. Grif began to slow down and Simmons was beginning to gain a lead on him.

 

“Wait up!” Grif called out. 

 

“Come on!” Simmons yelled. “Whatever you do, don’t look back! It will just slow you down even more.”

 

Simmons warning was a little too late. Grif had already stopped dead in his tracks and had his body turned ninety degrees. It was too late to stop now. Grif turned his body the full one hundred and eighty degrees and was surprised to what he saw. Sarge wasn’t chasing them at all. He was just shaking his head and kicking the dirt. Sarge turned around and walked back into the base, probably to go back to sleep. He was super cranky if he didn’t get his full eight hours; more so than he usually was.

 

“Simmons!” Grif called to his partner in the madness. He had to be at least fifty feet ahead of Grif at this point. “Come back! Sarge isn’t chasing us!”

 

Simmons stopped so quickly, he stumbled over his own two feet and fell face first into the grass. He quickly heard Grif coming up behind him. He could hear the pounding of his footsteps on the ground and once he got close enough, Simmons could actually feel the ground shaking when Grif would put his foot down. 

 

“Are you okay?” Simmons quickly felt a hand on his upper arm. Grif quickly pulled Simmons up to standing position. “Are you okay?” Grif asked again. “Do you have a concussion? Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

Simmons narrowed his gaze on to the one finger Grif was holding up. Of course it was his middle finger. What else could it be? Simmons sighed before finally speaking. “I am fine, Grif, and there is no need to flip me off. Thanks for that. Thanks a lot.”

 

Simmons turned around and began walking in the direction of the red base. He soon felt a and close around his wrist. He turned around to see Grif directly behind him. “I didn’t mean it like that. It was supposed to be a joke. I shouldn’t have done it. I didn’t think you’d get upset by it. I’m sorry.”

 

All Simmons was capable of doing at this point was stare at the man in the helmet. He couldn’t believe this was the same guy he met yesterday. The same guy who was an absolute asshole to him. He couldn’t believe the turn of events that were occurring in front of him. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “It’s okay. I should’ve realized it was joke. I should stop being so sensitive.”

 

“It’s okay, Simmons. After how I treated you yesterday, you have every right to be on high alert with everything I say or do. In all honesty, I just want to put yesterday behind us and start fresh. I just want to be friends.” Grif removed his hand from Simmons’ wrist and held it out for him to shake. 

 

Simmons hesitated another minute. He wasn’t sure how trustworthy Grif could be. Finally, he decided that Grif couldn’t be too harmless. Simmons grasped Grif’s hand in his and gave him a quick, firm handshake. He let go and began walking back to the red base again. 

 

“Hey!” Grif jogged over to Simmons, for he didn’t realize he was leaving for a minute. “Where are you going? I thought we were on good terms?”

 

“Oh we are,” Simmons started, “But we still need to get the blues’ flag.” Simmons pointed straight ahead to the Warthog. “I’m going to grab that, we are going to drive over to the blue base, ambush them, and then steal the flag.”

 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I mean, you haven’t even been here for a day. Do you even know how to drive that thing?”

 

“No, but I was hoping you would. I could barely even drive a car. Operating that piece of machinery is so much more terrifying.”

 

“Why do you think I’d have the capability of driving the Warthog?”

 

Simmons shook his head and began walking again. Grif followed after him. “See Grif, there is one key difference between my sentence and your sentence. I said I had hoped you’d be able to drive the Warthog. I did not think you were capable of such a feat, I was just being hopeful. There’s a big difference, my friend.”

 

Grif detected a hint of sarcasm but didn’t say anything. He just sighed and came out with the truth. “All right. I can at least try to drive the Warthog. It wouldn’t be my first time.”

 

“Ah ha!” Simmons jumped in front of Grif, brandishing his finger in front of his face. “I knew it! You can drive the Warthog!”

 

“I don’t count driving around the base in circles for five minutes ‘driving’.” Grif playfully pushed Simmons off to the side. They continued to the Warthog.“If anything, it’s more like practice.” The two men arrived at the vehicle. Simmons hopped into the passenger seat while Grif took to the driver’s side. Grif turned to face Simmons before he decided to turn on the Warthog. “Are you sure you trust me driving?”

 

“Well, I trust you a lot more than I trust myself.”

 

Grif pondered this for a moment. “But there is a gun attached to the top of this vehicle!” Grif gestured wildly to the firearm. “You trust me with this much power?” At this point, Grif was beginning to raise his voice.

 

Simmons quickly looked to the entrance of the base to make sure Sarge wasn't coming. He was sure Grif’s outburst would have woken up the sergeant. However, Sarge never came, even after waiting about two minutes. “Just drive, Grif. Just drive.”

 

Grif shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands on the steering wheel. He put the vehicle into gear and pushed down on the gas pedal. Simmons tightened his grip on the seat, for if he didn’t, he could go flying out of the warthog at any second. They must have been going at least sixty miles an hour. 

 

“Grif, slow down!” Simmons was truly freaking out at this point. “We’re going to crash into something if you don’t.”

 

At that, Grif slammed down on the brakes. If it weren’t for Simmons’ holding onto the seat for dear life, he probably would have been lying on the grass ten feet in front of him. Luckily for Grif, his tight hold on the steering wheel allowed him to stay right where he was. 

 

“Are you okay?” Simmons asked. He sounded extremely worried. 

 

Despite Grif’s mini heart attack, he began to laugh. Simmons gave him a very quizzical look. “Are you okay, Grif?”

 

Through fits of laughter, he began to speak. “I'm fine. I'm fine. I just imagine flying out of the Warthog and crashing into the ground and I thought it actually happened. It took me a second to realize I was still in the vehicle. Oops.”

 

At that, Simmons burst out into laughter as well. “Well then, I guess that's a good enough reason as any to burst out into laughter.”

 

After a couple minutes, the laughter died down. “Should we start making our way over to the blue base again?”

 

“Sure, just take it much slower this time.”

 

Grif snorted and tapped the gas pedal. He didn’t go more than twenty as he travelled to the blue base to complete Sarge’s mission. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much things have changed between him and Simmons have changed since yesterday. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how happy he is about the change of heart.


	5. Chapter Five

Soon enough, the two reds could see the blue base. Grif decided to park the Warthog away from the blue base, in order to keep the suspicion out of the blues. You never know if any of them could be awake at this ungodly hour.

 

“Do you know what the plan is?” Grif asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Simmons questioned back. “We never discussed any plan!”

 

“Oh shit. I thought of one and could have sworn I said it. Now I can’t remember what it was for the life of me. Fuck!” Grif kicked the wheel of the Warthog in a display of his frustration.

 

“Damn it, Grif!” Simmons facepalmed and then started pacing the ground in an attempt to get the ideas flowing. “It’s okay, it’s okay. We’ll think of something else.” Simmons said that outloud more as a way to calm down then to reassure Grif.

 

They were silent for a minute until Grif spoke up. “Hey! What if we didn’t go in with a plan? What if we just ambushed them, leaving them scared and unafraid to act.”

 

Simmons thought about it for a minute. Then, he began to share his opinion on the matter. “We can’t go in there with no plan whatsoever! We are soldiers; our entire lives are based on planning and acting upon said plans. If they go awry, then we didn’t plan well enough. Next time, we revise the plan so we can have a better plan of attack. We need a plan of attack.”

Grif pondered this a moment before quickly retaliating. “You know, Simmons, you bring up some very good points…” Grif began sprinting towards blue base. “But I like my plan better!” He shouted in the direction of Simmons.

 

“Hey!” Simmons started running after Grif. He was surprisingly fast, and quickly caught up to him, despite his head start. Simmons leaped, his arms outstretched, and pounced on Grif. Grif fell and Simmons landed on top of him. 

 

“Ow! Simmons get off of me!” Grif attempted to squirm underneath Simmons body weight, but he couldn’t move without causing him anymore pain from Simmon’s intense tackle.

 

“No!” Simmons was starting to get mad and the tone in his voice made this very clear. “You’re going to sit here and listen to me!” 

 

“Not like I have a choice,” Grif interjected. Simmons punched him in the arm. “Ow! I might be wearing armor, but you punch really hard!”

 

“Shut up for one minute please!” Grif stopped struggling to get up and laid there as if he turned into a rock after Simmons shouted. “Thank you. Now, if I get up, will you run away from me?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Simmons smacked Grif on the top of his head. “Ow! What was that for?”

 

“I want you to tell me the truth!”

 

Grif sighed. “All right, fine. I promise I won’t run away from you.”

 

“Okay good.” Simmons gingerly got up from Grif’s body, still keeping a protective hand on him, both to push himself up and keep Grif down at the same time. He lifted himself up successfully, then Grif followed suit. He dusted himself off, then made to take off sprinting again. Simmons, acting out of instinct, grabbed for Grif’s hand and held on tight. 

 

“Calm down, Simmons! It was just a joke!”

 

“Oh well. Can’t take any chances.” At the same point, Simmons was slightly lying to himself. He wanted to believe it was only to prevent Grif from running away, but at the same it was slightly because he wanted to hold his hand himself. 

 

Grif sighed, but didn’t try to release his hand from Grif’s. “All right. Let’s get on our way.” The pair walked to the blue base, hand in hand, to finally put Simmon’s plan to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally posted the next chapter! I've decided that I'm going to add a separate one for the actual mission, because I hadn't planned this one at all, and didn't want this chapter to get too long. I will post chapter six on Thursday and I will hopefully post chapter seven then as well, depending on the amount of schoolwork I have that day and how much time I have in order for me to write them out. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment or kudos if you did! <3


End file.
